


Adoption

by grandmelon



Series: Ficlet Collection [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Ficlet, Friendship/Love, Love, M/M, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 02:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4082635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grandmelon/pseuds/grandmelon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh come on, look at those big brown eyes,” Rin gushed, holding the puppy higher up in his arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adoption

**Author's Note:**

  * For [junsushi (tumblr)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=junsushi+%28tumblr%29).



> A tumblr suggestion fic I wrote! It was fun but also tough trying to write in the way that writing for something outside yourself can. I tried to adopt (lol) as much of the idea myself so that I could write it well. It was a bit rushed when I wrote it so please let me know if there are any bad spelling or grammar errors!

“Oh come on, look at those big brown eyes,” Rin gushed, holding the puppy higher up in his arms. “And how could we say no to a free puppy? Golden retriever lab mixes aren’t exactly common here. Kisumi’s doing us a favor.”

 

Rin watched the two across the living room for their reactions. Sousuke still had his arms crossed, a small scowl on his face. The cat wasn’t much better, sitting up straight on the couch’s arm with a pompous air about it. He loved their cat, he swears he does, but sometimes he swore he was being looked down on. It was always on Sousuke’s side. Or, well, more like always on whatever side was against his side but he’d never say that aloud. Fighting with a cat is ridiculous no matter how you look at it.

 

“Did you even think that Ice Princess over here might not want a dog in the house?” Sousuke sighed and finally flopped down on the couch. The cat barely moved, though Rin thought he saw the cat squint at him.

 

“Come on Sousuke,” Rin whined. He walked over to the other and sat down. Their new dog, Sunflower if Rin had anything to say about it, was behaving like a perfect sweetheart, all wide eyes and sweet tongue licking around in excitement. Sousuke moved away from Rin and the dog, and the cat jumped up over the back of the couch and onto the windowsill, also keeping a distance from the new member of the family.

 

“Are you going to take care of it then? Because I’m not,” Sousuke concluded, crossing his arms and arching his eyebrow. Rin nodded before hugging his new child in his arms. Sunflower barked and licked his cheek. He was laughing when Sousuke made a face and Ice Princess, an awful nickname for their cat that ended up sticking, growled lightly.

 

“Look Sunflower already wants to be a part of this family so you two just have to get over it.”

 

“Sunflower?” Sousuke started laughing, Rin tried to explain why over his voice, but it was too late for that. “Fine, fine. Sunflower can stay. But seriously, you’re taking care of it.”

 

“I got it, I got it! Besides the Princess needs a playmate anyways, they can be friends.” Rin grinned before letting the puppy down on their floor. Sunflower looked confused and turned around in circles first before scampering off towards Ice Princess who was making a speedy getaway to the kitchen. A loud hiss and a clang were heard before Sunflower came running back in, tail tucked between their legs and all whimpers.

 

“Friends? I’ll believe it when I see it,” Sousuke sighed, rubbing his head. Rin frowned before jumping up to go check what Ice Princess had pushed over this time. It wasn’t uncommon to find something broken on the floor when that cat was in a bad mood, which is exactly why they stopped having glass kitchenware.

 

“Then we’ll bet on it! If they can be friends by the end of the week, you have to cook for the rest of the month. If they can’t, then I will,” Rin yelled to the living room as he picked up their aluminum salad bowl off the ground, putting it back up on the counter were it was sitting.

 

“You’re on!” Sousuke replied as Ice Princess stalked off to their bedroom, bushy tailed and growling.

 

It took them three days, but it’s not like Sousuke minded cooking for Rin anyways.


End file.
